


Mindless control

by Amberyuki, ImPanicingAtTheDisco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberyuki/pseuds/Amberyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanicingAtTheDisco/pseuds/ImPanicingAtTheDisco
Summary: Yuki had many beliefs on how she would die early; perhaps from the way the villagers treated her, or how she might die of starvation. She was not expecting to be kidnapped for her cursed eyes. Yuki was put on a pedestal and was expected to be at least a savior yet Yuki wasn’t a savior. Not even close. She was the devil who laughed as she burned you to the ground; or, at least, that’s what she pretended to be.





	Mindless control

**Author's Note:**

> Sup peeps! I am depressed lord Jesús. well, enjoy this crappy fanfic if you want lol

 

**_Yuki had many beliefs on how she would die early; perhaps from the way the villagers treated her, or how she might die of starvation. She was not expecting to be kidnapped for her cursed eyes. Yuki was put on a pedestal and was expected to be at least a savior yet Yuki wasn’t a savior. Not even close. She was the devil who laughed as she burned you to the ground; or, at least, that’s what she pretended to be._ **

****

**_Yuki watched the other kids run around freely in the park._ **

**_"Saki-oneechan,"  Yuki looked at her caretaker who was cleaning her room. Saki was assigned to Yuki for as long as she could remember. Saki was in her teen years and often looked after Yuki._ **

****

**_“Yes, dear?” Saki folded Yuki's clothes in a rhythmic pattern “Where are my parents? What happens to them?”_ **

****

**_Saki's movement abruptly stopped. "We talked about this Yuki," she returned to folding clothes._ **

****

**_"Saki-san aren't you tired of being in the hospital with me?"_ **

****

**_Saki stayed silent. "I'm not sick so why am I still in the hospital?" Yuki frowned looking out the window. Watching the other children play around. "Saki, can I go play with the other children?"_ **

****

**_Saki burst out laughing but stopped when Yuki didn't laugh along with her. "Oh really? You can't!"_ **

****

**_Yuki brows furrowed, "why not?" she demanded almost offended._ **

****

**_"Oh sweetie, they'll think you're a monster."_ **

****

**_Yuki stared in disbelief, "wha- I'm not a monster!" she frowned. "I'm bored, saki! I just want to play with the others..."_ **

****

**_Saki sighed pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, just don't come crying to me." Yuki beamed in delight._ **

****

**_"Okay!" Yuki chirped, as she climbed out of her bed. Quickly getting dressed as she rushed outside. Yuki didn't notice the corrupted smile Saki wore proudly on her face._ **

****

**_Yuki learned to only trust saki._ **

****

**_Yuki came back covered in a mix of blood and dirt. She had dark marks on her cheeks and small pebbles stuck to her hair. Saki sat at the edge of Yuki's bed._ **

****

**_"So were they nice?" she asked holding her arms out._ **

**_Yuki slowly walked towards Saki, " No, Saki" her lips trembled. "You-You were right," Yuki eyes watered as she held her head down._ **

**_"You can only trust me. Nobody wants you but me, okay?"_ **

****

**_Yuki nodded as tears escaped from her eyes, "Okay."_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuki woke up to the sound of screaming and Saki waking her up, “Yuki quick! The village is under attack!” Saki quickly grabbed Yuki from her bed and rushed downstairs.

 

Yuki noticed half the hospital was missing was on fire. A smell of rotten decay filled the village air. Yuki hurried barefoot out of what used to be the hospital.

 

Saki seemed troubled. “Where are we going?” Yuki peered up to Saki.

 

Saki stopped an unknowing look crossed her face before she crouched down to face Yuki. "I know you don't trust me, and I know I hurt you..."  Saki pulled Yuki into a hug.

"Yuki, I'm wanted by the village for committing a crime, and I can't leave you behind. I need you."

 

"let's go, Saki." Saki smiled grabbing Yuki's hand and started walking to the entrance of the village. Yuki didn't mind the bruises or the abuse. She doesn't care as long as she was with her Saki.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELL um, did you like it? LOL if you did then subscribe? Is that how you do it?


End file.
